EMS-06-P Arana Batalla
The EMS-06-P Arana Batalla is a mobile suit that appeared in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart. Technology and Combat Characteristics The EMS-06-P Arana Batalla is a variation of the EMS-06 Batalla. The Arana Batalla is much like its predecessor in combat ability though it has a radically altered appearance. The major difference is that the Arana Batalla features a new torso model. The enlarged torso has an appearance similar to a spider thanks to six additional appendages. Four of the appendages are fin nozzle thrusters that increases mobility. The other two appendages are front mounted 4-barrel string guns used to entangle the limbs of enemy mobile suits and render them helpless. To increase the mobile suit's defensive capabilities it is equipped with four Vulcan guns in the new torso section. An additional armament that the Jupiter Empire recently developed is a 7-bladed beam saber called the Mozou Blaster, which was clearly based on the Muramasa Blaster that the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 used to great effect in UC 0133. Armaments ;*Beam Shield :The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber and can block both beam and projectile weapons. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any armor not treated to resist it. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a standard close range combat weapon that uses a shaped I-field to contain plasma that is hot enough to cut through just about any armor. ;*7-Bladed Beam Saber :As an optional armament to increase melee combat ability the Arana Batalla can be equipped with a 7-bladed beam saber (also called the "Mozou Blaster") that appears to be a scaled-down version of the Muramasa Blaster used by the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 to great effect during the Jupiter Empire's invasion of Earth. The Arana Batalla's possesses 7 of the 14 beam saber emitters, all located on one side of the sword, and lacks the beam rifle function. ;*Vulcan Gun :The Arana Batalla is equipped with four Vulcan guns that are mounted in the torso section behind the head. These are anti-air weapons designed to shoot at enemies coming from above and forward of the Arana Batalla's position. ;*4-barrel String Gun :The most unique weapon of the EMS-06-P Arana Batalla is the pair of 4-barrel string guns mounted on the front of the torso armor. Aimed by the mobile suit's hands the string guns were developed around the idea of disabling the Crossbone Gundam's limbs to prevent it from attacking. The wire launched from the string gun is strong enough to tie both of theXM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart's" arms together with the Gundam being unable to break them. History The Jupiter Empire developed and produced the EMS-06-P Arana Batalla in the year UC 0136. One unit was used during a three-way battle between the Jupiter Empire, Crossbone Vanguard, and Earth Federation Forces over a cargo vessel carrying sensitive information concerning a bribe made to the Earth Federation that allowed the Jupiter Empire to bring its full military force to Earth without raising any red flags. The leader of the team sent to retrieve the data piloted the Arana Batalla. When the Crossbone Gundam Skull Heart saved two of the ship's crewmen from drifting into space the Jovian team leader took the opportunity to tie its arms together with the string gun. Believing that he had prevented the Skull Heart from using its powerful weapons he then proceeded to wrap more wires around the Gundam's right knee and one of its thruster pylons to insure the mobile suit could not get away. The Jovian team leader than had his subordinates in EMS-12 Arana mobile suits hold down the Gundam so that he could finish it off with his 7-bladed beam saber, however the Jovians clearly underestimated the Gundam as it used the foot-mounted heat blade on its free leg to throw off the Arana mobile suits and cut the wires. Although the Skull Heart still could not use its arms because of the people held within its grasp it was able to pull out one of the screw whips with its foot and used it to destroy the Arana Batalla, though as usual the pilot was left alive. Gallery EMS-06P NEX-A.jpg External Links *EMS-06-P Arana Batalla on MAHQ.net Trivia *"Araña" means "spider" in Spanish.